1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to the field of electromagnetic control devices and more specifically to the area of utilizing a magistor switch in such devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Functionality, power density, electrical and thermal efficiency, radiated frequency interference (RFI), modularity, reliability and of course costs are all critical factors in determining if any evolving or new electrical/electronic technologies are adopted and employed by entities both government and business. This arena is flush with “catalogue” components that use the basics of physics known for years and are commodities in every sense of the word. In this area, government and industry buy from catalogues and employ components that are proven, yet not entirely optimal for end users in terms of the benefits derived. If one could vastly improve upon such a commodity yet retain commodity status without huge investment, the barriers to entry of such technologies to the market would be eliminated and said technologies embraced. The Magistor invention in all its parts embodies this as described herein.